Antisowjetismus heute
Antisowjetismus heute PERESTROJKA BEIM FEINDBILD? "Was soll man zu dieser reaktionär-liberalen Philosophie sagen? Dazu kann man nur sagen, daß ihre Urheber die UdSSR ohnmächtig, unbewaffnet sehen möchten, vor den Feinden in die Knie sinkend, vor ihnen kapitulierend. Mögen sich alle diese liberal-pazifistischen Philosophen mit ihrer ‚Sympathie' für die UdSSR zum Teufel scheren." (J. Stalin, Werke 10, S. 41) Alle bürgerliche Befassung mit der Sowjetunion gelangt vom Maßstab der Demokratie und des Kapitalismus zu dem Urteil: defizitär. Vom Standpunkt des Grundgesetzes aus ist die Sowjetmacht ein einziger Rechtsbruch, und für die Apologeten der Marktwirtschaft die Sowjetökonomie eine grandiose Mißwirtschaft. Seit Michail Gorbatschow in Moskau das Sagen hat, verfügt der Antikommunismus zur Ausmalung seines Feindbilds Sowjetunion noch über die Möglichkeit, den Chef des Gegners zu zitieren: Man habe es immer schon gesagt, und nun sei der Angeklagte auch noch geständig. I. Der Gegner: Das System und sein Menschenschlag Der ehemalige US-Präsident Ronald Reagan hat es zwar unmißverständlich originell formuliert, daß der Kommunismus ein Irrweg der Menschengeschichte sei, dessen letztes Kapitel gerade geschrieben würde. Dieser Gedanke ist aber letztlich gemeinsame Glaubensgrundlage nicht nur der amerikanischen, sondern aller westlichen Staatsmänner, Journalisten und Geistesarbeiter. Gab es zu Anfang der "Reagan-Ära" noch geschmäcklerische Kritik am zu groben "Gut-Böse"-Schema des obersten Sheriffs der Freien Welt und die Forderung, namentlich in westeuropäischen Intellektuellenkreisen, nach "differenzierteren" Urteilen und/oder "gemäßigteren" Formulierungen, so scheint die mittlerweile aus der Sowjetunion selbst kommende Kennzeichnung des Realen Sozialismus als einer Ansammlung von lauter Mißständen noch die schärfsten Idiotien und Gemeinheiten aus der Hoch-Zeit des Kalten Krieges rehabilitiert zu haben. Der Reale Sozialismus im Zerr"Spiegel" Das vorab feststehende Urteil, die sozialistischen Staaten hätten eigentlich keine Existenzberechtigung wird ohne jeden einschränkenden Schnörkel wieder hingeschrieben, auch und gerade von solchen Organen freiwestlicher Wahrheitspflege wie einem "deutschen Nachrichtenmagazin" namens "Der Spiegel". In der Begründung für die Kür des Generalsekretärs der KPdSU zum "Mann des Jahres" findet sich eine klassische Zusammenfassung aller Kalauer des NATO-offiziellen Feindbildes als Material für die Laudatio auf den Staatsmann der Moderne, als welchen Augsteins Helden der demokratischen Feder Michail G. dem Publikum anpreisen (Spiegel Nr. 50/1988, S. 16/17): 1. "70 Jahre Zwangsherrschaft und Kommandosystem auf einem Sechstel der festen Erdoberfläche waren nicht länger zu halten." Herrschaft, die westlich der Elbe anscheinend auf der Kunst sanfter Überredung beruht, wo Gesetze bestenfalls herzlich gemeinte Tips für freie Bürger und Polizisten milde belächelte streetwalker sind, wird im Osten ganz simpel durch die Konnotation Zwang als Anschlag auf die Menschennatur desavouiert. Regierung und Administration als Kommandosystem bezeichnet, macht Beamte im Osten von vornherein zu Lagerkapos und die Gesellschaft zu einer militärisch gleichgeschalteten. Erst wird der Unsinn behauptet, der ganze Sowjetstaat kenne nur einen Zweck und verfüge nur über ein Mittel, gewaltsame Unterdrückung, um dann zu dem Schluß zu kommen, daß ausgerechnet so eine Gewaltherrschaft sich unmöglich halten kann. Was 70 Jahre gut ging, soll jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr gehen können? 2. "Sie (Zwangsherrschaft und Kommandosystem) haben, in dem an Naturschätzen reichsten Land der Welt, den Mangel als Wirtschaftsform institutionalisiert und ein Heer mißmutiger Langsamarbeiter geschaffen, deren Produkte nirgends auf dem Weltmarkt konkurrenzfähig sind. Das kleine Singapur mit 2,6 Mio. Menschen exportiert 10% mehr Maschinen auf westliche Märkte als ganz Osteuropa." So eine Blamage! Nicht einmal die Bodenschätze im eigenen Land können sie so ausnützen, wie es der Westen mit den Rohstoffen der ganzen Welt macht. Coole Typen wie die "Spiegel"-Redakteure entdecken weltweit in ihren akribischen Recherchen Beispiele noch und nöcher, wie sich Naturschätze anscheinend zwangsläufig durch ihre gewinnträchtige Erschließung in Verarmung der Völkerschaften auswirken. Ob Brasilien oder Schahs Persien, südliches Afrika oder östliches Asien, überall harmonieren Bodenschätze und Hungersnot aufs prächtigste, ohne daß der "Spiegel" je auf den Gedanken käme, das Wirtschafts- und internationale Gewaltsystem des demokratischen Imperialismus sei "unhaltbar" geworden. Ganz im Gegenteil: Je mehr Leichen das Kapital in seiner Anwendung weltweit produziert, desto mehr Kapitalismus soll sich im hintersten Winkel durchsetzen. "Entwicklung" heißt das dann. Hunger und Obdachlosigkeit lassen sich der Sowjetunion leider nicht anhängen, also wird hier auf einmal der Mangel zum Argument gegen die "Wirtschaftsform". Angewandt z.B. auf die USA (die übrigens von der Natur auch mit so manchem Schätzchen ausgestattet worden sind), wäre die Kennzeichnung der Lebensumstände von jenen 20 0er Bevölkerung, die laut offizieller Statistik "unter der Armutsgrenze" leben, mit dem Terminus "Mangel" ein Euphemismus. Die Verwechslung des Vorhandenseins aller möglichen Gebrauchsgüter mit ihrer Verfügbarkeit für den Konsum kann beim Studienratspublikum des "Spiegel" vorausgesetzt werden: Sie soll auch bis hinunter zur Klientel von Sozialhilfe- und hinein in Rentnerkreise funktionieren, in denen Sowjetmenschen allen Ernstes dafür bedauert werden, ihre Ferien nicht abwechselnd in Acapulco und am Tegernsee verbringen bzw. keinen Daimler kaufen zu dürfen und Rindsfilet nur auf Bezugsschein. So sollen bundesdeutsche Akkordarbeiter den "Spiegel"-Schmäh glauben, es seien ihre Produkte, die da dank ihrer schnellen Maloche auf dem Weltmarkt reüssieren. Und Nachrichtenmagaziner, die es geschafft haben, sich von körperlicher Arbeit freizuhalten, machen sich nicht lächerlich, wenn sie die vergleichsweise gemütlicheren Zustände an sowjetischen Arbeitsplätzen zum Bilde mürrischen Faulenzertums hernehmen, das die arbeitenden Sowjetmenschen kennzeichnen soll - und das mitten unter der Zwangsherrschaft des Kommandosystems! Ganz im Gegentum anscheinend die begeisterte Fröhlichkeit deutscher Menschen am Band und im Büro! Ebenso selbstredend ist es für die Kosmopoliten in Hamburg, daß der Weltmarkt übers Produkt entscheidet, und zwar für kapitalistisch geschulte Hirne nicht bloß bezüglich des Tausch-, sondern erst recht auch des Gebrauchswerts. So gewinnt der Singapur-Vergleich seine Süffigkeit. Ihm wären in Analogie zur "Spiegel"-Logik noch ein paar hinzuzufügen: So exportiert Taiwan mehr Dosenspargel, Hongkong mehr Transistorradios und Swaziland mehr Schuhbänder auf den Weltmarkt als der komplette Comecon, und Polen verscherbelt mehr Gänse auf dem Weltmarkt als die EG! (Und mit Albanien läßt sich laut Wirtschaftsteil der FAZ nicht einmal ein Handelsabkommen über Tomaten abschließen, weil sie die Ernte erst einmal an ihre Bevölkerung verfüttern, ehe sie Überschüsse verscherbeln.) Demokratische Journalisten mit sozialdemokratischen Neigungen entdecken gelegentlich einmal, zum Beispiel wenn es um Singapur geht, daß Exporterfolg nicht identisch ist mit erfolgreicher nationaler Steigerung der Produktivkräfte, geschweige denn materiellem Wohlstand der Bevölkerung. Umso hemmungsloser messen sie den Sozialismus in der Sowjetunion daran, ob er sich auf dem kapitalistischen Weltmarkt bewährt! Daß die ganze Welt fürs Geschäft dazusein hat, ist hier die unverschämte Anspruchshaltung des Verdikts über die UdSSR: ineffizient! Daß sich das sowjetische Wirtschaftssystem im Sinne seiner Erfinder einen Scheißdreck um den Weltmarkt kümmern, sondern den Bedarf der sozialistischen Gesellschaft befriedigen sollte, solche Vorstellungen fallen für die westliche Sowjetunionkritik in den Bereich stalinistischer Verirrungen. Die sowjetische Selbstkritik, bei der Entwicklung der Produktivkräfte und deswegen auch bei der Versorgung mit Konsumgütern nicht genügend vorangekommen zu sein, kommt den "Spiegel"-Ökonomen gerade recht. In den Perestroika-Reformvorschlägen entdecken sie interessiert nur die eine Botschaft: daß allein Effektivität des Weltmarkts wirklich"sozial" ist. 3. "Sie (Zwangsherrschaft und Kommandosystem) haben in wildwuchernden Apparaten 18 Millionen Bürokraten und Kader gezüchtet, die schmarotzen und jenes Protetariat drangsalieren, dessen Facharbeiterlöhne die Höhe von Arbeitslosengeld oder Sozialhilfe im Westen erreichen." Das System von freedom and democracy züchtet selbstverständlich nie und nimmer Bürokraten, weil es bei uns statt dessen eine geordnete Beamtenlaufbahn mit vorgeschriebenen Dienstwegen gibt. Von "schmarotzen" kann folglich bei keinem deutschen Kader, heiße er nun Kohl, Lambsdorff, Barschel oder Flick, die Rede sein (entdeckte Verfehlungen "entlarvt" der "Spiegel" zur Bestätigung der Regel!), und das "Proletariat" wird allein schon deswegen in der besten aller möglichen Welten nur korrekt behandelt, weil es so was bei uns nicht gibt, sondern ausschließlich "Arbeitnehmer", die von ihren kompetenten "Arbeitgebern" aufs sozialpartnerschaftlichste an einem "Arbeitsplatz" "beschäftigt" werden. Natürlich ist der "Spiegel" nicht nach langen Recherchen zu der Rechnung gelangt: Man nehme einen sowjetischen Facharbeiterlohn, wechsle den Rubel zum Kurs der Deutschen Bank, unterstelle das Arbeitslosengeld von Rüdiger Abramczyk, teile die Auffassung Lothar Späths über das zu hohe Sozialhilfegeld um an russischen Proleten ein Herz für höhere Löhne zu entdecken. Die Unvergleichlichkeit einer westlichen Lohnarbeiterexistenz mit einem zwangsbeherrschten sowjetischen Proleten steht sowieso fest. 4. "Und sie (immer noch Zwangsherrschaft und Kommandosystem) haben eine privilegierte neue Klasse erzeugt, die aller Ideale des Kommunismus spottet, indem sie sich hemmungslos bereichert und sich ungeniert genehmigt, was sie dem Volk versagt. Leonid Breschnew leistete sich in 18 Amtsjahren 75 Auslandsreisen, während seine Untertanen Erlaubnisscheine zum Besuch von Grenzprovinzen benötigen." Abgesehen davon, daß bei allen scheinheiligen Beschwörungen kommunistischer "Ideale" ausgerechnet durch die Speichellecker der Bourgeoisie das interessierte Mißverständnis vorliegt, der Kommunismus sei nicht Materialismus, sondern eine säkularisierte Form christlicher Caritas und Askese, enttäuscht die Anpinkelei der "neuen Klasse" im Realen Sozialismus in den westlichen Medien immer wieder durch ihre Phantasielosigkeit und Lächerlichkeit: Sowjetpolitiker haben doch tatsächlich eine Datscha und fahren auf Staatsbesuch ins Ausland. Ein klarer Fall von "hemmungsloser Bereicherung" und fehlendem Anstand. Selbst der übelsten Hetze über persönlichen Reichtum im Osten, der dort als Privileg gilt, das der Herrschaft nicht zukommt, kann man noch entnehmen, daß sie keinem Vergleich standhält zu den Lebensumständen der hiesigen Prominenz, die den Massen als Unterhaltungsstoff geboten werden. Wieso stinkt die Limousine eines Werksdirektors in Nowosibirsk für "Spiegel"-Gehaltsempfänger nicht nur zum Himmel, sondern denunziert auch gleich ein ganzes Gesellschaftssystem, während bei uns ein Altbundespräsident dritte Hochzeit mit Blattgold im Risotto feiern kann, und dabei nicht einmal dem "Bund der Steuerzahler" einfällt, daß auch das auf ihre Kosten geht? US-Politiker werden Präsidenten nur, weil sie über die entsprechenden Millionen verfügen, um sich einen Wahlkampf zu kaufen, bei dem Stimmen eingefangen werden mit dem Argument, der Kandidat habe es auch im Privatleben zu was gebracht. Die Sorte offener und heimlicher Systemvergleich, mit dem "Spiegel" und Konsorten den realen Sozialismus schlechtmachen, ist deshalb so unschlagbar, weil er immerzu nur gegen die andere Seite angestellt wird - also gar keiner ist. Es handelt sich nämlich bloß um eine Tour, sich an willkürlich herausgesuchten Belegen eine vorab feststehende (Vor-)Verurteilung zu bestätigen. Wenn man das System auf diese Weise gründlich blamiert hat, dann bietet sich der Verdacht an, daß es nicht nur am System liegen könnte, sondern letztlich am Menschenmaterial, das für dieses System verantwortlich ist, bzw. mit dem man es machen kann: Der reale Sozialismus, namentlich in seiner russischen Form, entspringt einer abgrundtief unmenschlichen Menschenart. Russenhetze klassisch und modern Ältere Deutsche, namentlich Weltkriegsteilnehmer, berichten von einer eigentümlichen Ambivalenz des Russen: Eigentlich gutmütig bis zur Gemütlichkeit, insbesondere nach Wodkagenuß, neigt er unter bestimmten Umständen, meist nach Wodkagenuß, zu unsäglichsten Grausamkeiten. Während der Deutsche nur an den extra dafür vorgesehenen Daten (z.B. Weihnachten, Karneval...) lustig und gemütlich ist, dafür auch säuft und nur auf Befehl anderen Menschen ein Haar krümmt, was dann aber auch keine Grausamkeit darstellt, sondern Pflichterfüllung. Dieses Menschenbild hat schon vor seiner heutigen wissenschaftlichen Ausführung in Hitlers "Mein Kampf" zur theoretischen Begründung des deutsch-russischen Verhältnisses getaugt; mit ihm fuhr Adenauer 1953 nach Moskau und holte die Kriegsgefangenen nach Hause; es wurde von Gorbatschow gleich zu Beginn seines Amtsantritts durch eine Anti-Wodka-Kampagne aus der Sowjetunion fortlaufend affirmiert. Im "Spiegel" für anspruchsvolle Intellektuelle kommt der Rassismus des Feindbilds als Charakterstudie über Gorbatschow daher "Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselt zwischen Weichheit und Härte, manchmal mit einem Anflug von Brutalität" und wendet sich mit ganz offen ausgesprochener Brutalität gegen die Untermenschen, die vor Gorbatschow seinen Platz im Kreml usurpiert hatten: "Gewiß macht es die Russen stolz, daß der Mann an der Spitze im Ausland nicht wie seine Vorgänger als physischer oder geistiger Invalide verlacht, sondern ernstgenommen wird." Nicht nur, daß den Russen einfach unterstellt wird, sie ließen sich vom kapitalistischen Ausland die Persönlichkeitskriterien zur Beurteilung der KP-Chefs vorschreiben, diese werden auch noch als Freaks und Geisteskranke abgeschrieben, wobei Gorbatschow als Beweisstück für einen gesunden und normalen Menschen, obwohl Russe und Kommunist, dient. Aber nicht bloß deswegen kommt er an der Moskwa an: Russische Seele erkennt in traditioneller slawischer Blut- und Bodenmystik den Messias an Hautfehlern: "Der harmlose Blutschwamm auf seiner Stirn gilt in Rußland als ‚Aura der Auserwähltheit'." Fürs schlichte Volk gibt's den gleichen brutalen Quatsch auf zwei Zeitungsseiten ausgewalzt in der "Bild am Sonntag" (vom 20.11.1988): "Verstehen Sie die Russen? Vielleicht nach diesem Artikel", fragt und verspricht Springers Nachrichtenmagazin. Der offensichtliche Unsinn mag zwar dem einen oder anderen "Spiegel"-Leser aufstoßen, was aber nicht heißt, daß die oben angeführten Deutungen der Gorbatschow-Würdigung des "Spiegel" an Urteilskraft der "Bild"-Suada überlegen wären, geschweige denn näher an der Wahrheit. BamS beschwört zunächst "weite Landschaft, endlose Wälder", um "dem Russen" Resignation anzudichten: "Diese Landschaft läßt Menschen nicht auf Änderung hoffen", noch dazu bei "Kälte von bis zu minus 55 Grad im Winter." Auch die Oktoberrevolution war in dem Sinne keine "Änderung", weil: "Rot bedeutet für Russen nicht nur Kommunismus". "Rot heißt im Russischen gleichzeitig auch schön." Blöd wie sie sind, fielen die Iwans auf die rote Fahne rein, die ihnen die Bolschewiki vor die Nase hielten. "Nicht von der Natur, sondern vom Fremden, von anderen Menschen fühlt sich der Russe bedroht." Schuld daran soll "das grausame Tatarenjoch" gewesen sein, dessen Einfluß auf russische Seele verhängnisvoll gewesen sein muß: Weil die Tataren "330 Jahre ins Dorf ritten, Korn und Vieh raubten, die Frauen schändeten...", ohne daß "der Russe" etwas dagegen machen konnte, fing er statt dessen an, "in den Tag hinein zu leben". Das Russische Roulette trägt laut BamS seinen Namen zu Recht, denn "nirgendwo anders hätte russisches Roulette besser gedeihen können". Wie "der Russe" die Tataren dennoch losgeworden ist, verschweigt BamS ihren Lesern. Wahrscheinlich irgendwie auch durch "die Deutschen", die "geachtet, aber nicht geliebt werden". So haben "deutsche Handwerker, Ärzte und Bauleute das Russenreich" mit aufgebaut, obwohl aus nicht weiter angegebenen Gründen" in der Stadt Twer mehr als tausend Deutsche... lebendigen Leibes mit Stangen unter die Eisdecke (der Wolga) geschoben wurden". Katharina II. (die mit den "abartigen Liebesabenteuern"!) war eine Deutsche. Übergangslos wirft BamS dann die (rhetorische) Frage auf: "Sind die Russen ewige Eroberer?", um sie durch eine Liste von Übergriffen von Iwan dem Schrecklichen (Sibirien) über Stalin ("halb Europa") bis Breschnew ("Afghanistan") zu beantworten. Jawohl, das Erobern ist des Russen Lust! Worauf sich zwanglos die Frage anschließt: "Neigen die Russen zur Grausamkeit?" Antwort: Nein, aber...! Einerseits ist "der Russe" "nicht grausamer als jeder andere Mensch." Andererseits "förderten" die Tataren und Stalin "immer wieder Phasen unvorstellbarer Grausamkeit." Und weil die russische Armee "ihre Tradition vor allem in den Eroberungskriegen gegen die asiatischen Völker" hat, wo "kein ritterliches Ehrenwort galt", und die nur vergleichsweise kurz von deutschen Soldaten in der direkten Konfrontation Anstand beigebracht bekam, mußte es auch "im Ersten und Zweiten Weltkrieg zu kaum vorstellbaren Grausamkeiten der Roten Armee" (Vielleicht waren's auch die Kosaken des Zaren. Das weiß man bei den Russen nie so genau!) kommen. "Aber" - "BamS" erwähnt abschließend auch noch "die Massenmorde der SS", bringt sie mit den Hinrichtungen, "während der Französischen Revolution" in einen Zusammenhang, vergißt auch nicht die "Kriegsverbrechen japanischer Soldaten", um versöhnlich resümieren zu können: "Grausamkeit kennt keine Grenzen." Dummheit und Gemeinheit auch nicht. Schließlich wird noch das Programm der Sozialistischen Weltrevolution aus einer Schrift des "Mönchs Pilotheosi" von 1498 über "Moskau als das ‚dritte Rom'" dem "Bild"-Leser verständlich gemacht, um endgültig klarzustellen, daß die von uns hier im Westen leider nicht zu übersehenden Defizite am russischen Menschen für "unsere" Schwierigkeiten mit dem Sowjetsystem verantwortlich sind: "Demokratie und Freiheit", die bei den vifen Deutschen durch das Intermezzo 1933-45 so ungemein beschleunigt worden sind. Dieser kleine, aber entscheidende Unterschied zwischen "dem Russen" und "uns Deutschen" hat auch eine geographische Entsprechung im "Ural - der Grenze Europas". "BamS" will sich da nicht genau festlegen, weil: "Das Gebirge hat eine durchschnittliche Kammhöhe von 450 bis 500 Meter - also eine lächerliche Grenze". Fragt sich nur, für wen: "Nach der Befreiung von den Tataren begannen die Russen ihre Eroberungszüge von dem Gebiet westlich des Ural. Sie selbst hatten das Gefühl, daß hinter dem Ural Asien mit seinen wilden Völkern liege." Eine ähnliche Rolle scheint für "die Deutschen" heute die "Mauer mitten durch Berlin", zwischen 2,50 und 3 Meter hoch zu spielen. Das in etwa die Botschaft des "BamS"-Artikels "Verstehen Sie die Russen?" Der Gorbatschow-Effekt I: Guter Mann im feindlichen System "Wenn die Bourgeoisie einem Revolutionär zu seinen Lebzeiten die moralische Intaktheit bestätigt, mögen sich ihre Gegner vor ihm in acht nehmen." (M. Horkheimer, Dämmerung) Seit Oktober 1917 gibt es im Westen die schroffe Kritik am anderen Wirtschaftssystem auf der Welt, das sich den Ansprüchen des kapitalistischen Geschäfts prinzipiell entzieht und das deswegen permanent versagen soll. Nun hat der oberste Kommunist höchstpersönlich mit "Neuem Denken" und einer "Perestroika" gegen die ökonomische "Ineffizienz" und die politische "Stagnation", bzw. den "Mangel an Demokratie" in der Sowjetgesellschaft mobilgemacht. Keineswegs auf das Drängen aus dem Weißen Haus hin oder die dringenden Ratschläge von Bonn, sondern aus einer umfassenden Selbstkritik an 70 Jahren realem Sozialismus. Für die Führer des demokratischen Imperialismus und ihre Journaille ist das mitnichten Anlaß, nun vorerst einmal den Kampf gegen das "Reich des Bösen" zu stornieren und abzuwarten, ob die östlichen Staatsmacher ihre inneren Angelegenheiten in Ordnung bringen. Zumal gerade diese erklärt haben, daß ihre Gegnerschaft zum Westen ein Fehler gewesen sein soll, weswegen die Feindschaft des real existierenden Kapitalismus gegen sie ein überholtes Vorurteil. Das Gegenteil ist der Fall: Michail Gorbatschow, der gute Mensch im Kreml, firmiert als offizieller Kronzeuge der NATO für die Berechtigung ihres unversöhnlichen Langzeitprogramms Freiheit statt Sozialismus. Immerhin sagt der Staats- und Parteichef der östlichen Führungsmacht selber, daß sein System kritikabel ist und es sich deshalb ganz grundsätzlich ändern muß: "Die in 70 Herrschaftsjahren zementierte Lebenslüge vom Paradies der Werktätigen und dem Hort des Fortschritts der Menschheit mußte von der Wurzel an zerstört werden... Dies erkannt zu haben - als ein Mann des Apparats -, ist das erste Verdienst Gorbatschows." (Der Spiegel, ebenda) Und da die Sowjetperestroiker ausdrücklich auf westliche Vorbilder verweisen, bei denen es was zu lernen geben soll, bestätigen sie tatsächlich, was "wir" immer schon gewußt haben: Demokratie und Marktwirtschaft sind die einzigen Muster mit Wert auf dieser Welt, und die kommunistischen Abweichler davon müssen nun schauen, wie sie aus der von ihnen selbstverschuldeten Scheiße wieder rauskommen. Deshalb kommt es zunächst auch gar nicht groß darauf an beim schleimigen Westlob für Herrn Gorbatschow, daß dessen Politik auf eine Verbesserung des Sozialismus zielt, und eine Rücklockung von Kapitalisten und Grundbesitzern in die UdSSR nicht vorgesehen ist. Wenn in Moskau Versorgungsengpässe und fehlende Produktivität moniert werden, dann um die dortige Form von Planwirtschaft zu sanieren und um die Sowjetmacht zu stärken. Im Westen wird das frech so aufgenommen, als sei die Reform des Sowjetsystems die Übernahme "unserer" Forderung nach Abdankung des Sozialismus sowie Einführung der EG-Norm - wobei"unsere" Politiker und Manager der Natur der Sache entsprechend die einzig kompetenten Vollstreckungsgehilfen sind. Die Einmischung i n die inneren Angelegenheiten der Sowjetunion kommt daher als "Frage, ob die Hilfe, die ihm (Gorbatschow) von innen fehlt, von außen geleistet werden kann." (Süddeutsche Zeiiung, Leitartikel vom 31.12.88) Perestroika, das Programm, mit dem Gorbatschow und die Seinen den realen Sozialismus "umgestalten" wollen, erfährt in der interessierten freiwestlichen Deutung eine sehr freie Übersetzung: Um "Systemöffnung" soll es dem obersten Kremlchef dabei gehen. So wird aus einer Selbstkritik im Osten das Recht des Westens, drüben auf zügige Einlösung der Reformversprechen zu dringen. "Wir" kennen uns aus in den "inneren Widersprüchen" des sowjetischen "Apparats" und die "Feinde" Gorbatschows sind auch und vor allem die Feinde der Freien Welt, weil sie den Generalsekretär daran hindern, die SU so "umzugestalten", wie "wir" sie gerne hätten. Feindbildmäßig liefern alle bekanntwerdenden, genauso gut wie die erfundenen Widerstände, Einsprüche und abweichenden Meinungen in der Sowjetunion Belege für die Bekräftigung eines alten antisowjetischen Dogmas - dem von der Reformunfähigkeit des maroden kommunistischen Systems. Perestroika liefert die Probe aufs antikommunistische Exempel: "Gespannt beobachtet die Welt, wann der Reformer von den Kräften des Beharrens gestoppt werden würde - vom ZK vor allem, dessen Mitglieder ihre Parteikarriere zum wesentlichen Teil noch unter Stalin angetreten hatten." (Spiegel, ebd.) Gorbatschows mit dem westlichen Attest "gut" ausgestatteter Wille zur Reform "Das ‚neue Denken' läßt weitgesteckte, des Vertrauens würdige Ziele erkennen." (SZ, ebd.) - entlarvt gerade die besondere Verwerflichkeit einer gegen jede innere Korrektur resistenten Produktionsweise. Man zitiere dazu ganz unschuldig die von der sowjetischen "Glasnost"-Presse ge- und erfundenen "Hindernisse" bei der "Umgestaltung", mische sie mit den ebenfalls kursierenden amtlichen Mißerfolgsmeldungen - und schon sieht man es mal wieder. Ob "Bremser", also Leute, die Gorbatschows Projekt nicht wollen; oder "bürokratische Strukturen", die angeblich deshalb nicht können, weil sie sich von Natur aus immer bloß in ihrer Schwerfälligkeit erhalten wollen; ob Produktionsengpässe, Schlangestehen, Korruption oder Mißernten: an jedem der Fälle wird schlagend die Systemeigenschaft demonstriert, unverbesserlich zu sein, und so der Irrtum eines Generalsekretärs, der meint, die beklagten Mängel wären Sache der Menschen, die es handhaben. Das stimmt doch nur im Westen! Gorbatschow hingegen beweist mit seiner eigenen Persönlichkeit, daß das falsche System im Prinzip wertvolles Menschentum verhindert: "Daß das verrottete System selbst den Mann hervorbringen würde, der ihm moralisch wie strategisch den Garaus zu machen trachtet, ist vielleicht die größte Überraschung des Phänomens Gorbatschow." (Spiegel, ebd.) Die Schlaumeier vom "Spiegel" merken gar nicht in ihrer Begeisterung über einen Mann im Kreml, der unmittelbar ihren poliltischen Wunschvisionen entsprungen scheint, daß sie an Gorbatschow bewundern, was sie bis vor kurzem noch als charakteristische Formen des Undemokratismus der "Sowjetdiktatur" gegeißelt hätten: "Inzwischen sind aus dem ZK, das 1986 noch 307 Mann stark war, 70 Mitglieder ausgeschieden... Und von den 55 Gebiets- und Regionalparteichefs stammen nur noch drei aus der Breschnew-Zeit... Mit anderen Worten: Der freundliche Herr Gorbatschow hat klar Schiff gemacht." (Spiegel) Weil man für Gorbatschow ist, begeistern sich " Spiegel"-Schreiber für einen Durchmarsch zur vollen Macht, den die klassische Feindaufklärung eine "stalinistische Säuberung" genannt hätte. Und Freude kommt auf an der Alster, daß der Oberste Sowjet immer noch so funktioniert wie in der guten alten Zeit des "Totalitarismus": "Kein Wunder, daß ZK und Oberster Sowjet seine (Gorbis) Verfassungsreform, mit wenigen Einschränkungen... entgegen den Erwartungen manches Kreml-Experten nicht etwa stoppten, sondern verabschiedeten." (Spiegel) Für das hehre Ziel, das dem Generalsekretär der KPdSU von seiner Fangemeinde im Imperialismus untergejubelt wird, schrecken sie stellvertretend für ihr Idol vor nichts zurück - vor keinem historischen Vergleich und schon gar nicht vor Aufrufen zur Gewalt in der Sowjetunion: "So wie Peter der Große (1662-1725) Rußland gewaltsam dem Westen öffnete und modernisierte, den Bojaren die Bärte kappte und Widersacher mitunter eigenhändig umbrachte, müsse ein neuer Radikal-Reformer das zurückgebliebene Reich fit für das 21. Jahrhundert machen - notfalls mit Gewalt." Diese vom "Spiegel" bei "sowjetischen Intelektuellen" ausgemachte "heimliche Sehnsucht" ist der Auftrag der NATO an den Staatspräsidenten der UdSSR. Kein Wunder, daß da Enttäuschungen nicht ausbleiben können, wenn der erste Mann im Warschauer Pakt zu erkennen gibt, daß ihn im Letzten doch der Erfolg seines Staatswesens samt Gesellschaftssystem treibt und nicht die Demontage des realen Sozialismus zum Selbstbedienungsladen für den Imperialismus. Die Hardliner von der FAZ haben längst "entdeckt": "Auch ein Gorbatschow will den Erfolg seines Systems!" Kanzler Kohl hat schon vor Jahresfrist mit seinem Goebbelsvergleich "die Dinge auf den Punkt" gebracht. Die vergleichsweise Liberalen nehmen Gorbatschow dergestalt in Schutz, daß sie dadurch das Sowjetsystem um so eindrucksvoller in die Pfanne hauen: Das erweist seine unverbesserliche Verwerflichkeit eben dadurch, daß ein Reformer halt doch nie so kann, wie (wir wollen, daß) er will! Leider paßt der "russische Ketzer Gorbatschow" doch nicht zu "Peter dem Großen, der als unumschränkter Herrscher aller Reußen weitgehend frei war zu tun, was ihm beliebte." (Spiegel) So bleibt es prinzipiell sehr zweifelhaft, ob sich ein offensichtlicher Ausnahmerusse wie Gorbatschow im eigenen Lande durchsetzen kann/läßt: Die Russen sind schließlich immer noch Russen (während sich die Bundes-Deutschen inzwischen laut Meinungsumfragen zu über 70 0.000000e+000inen Gorbatschow als Kanzler vorstellen könnten!), mithin ein für demokratische Politik und freies Marktwirtschaften nur bedingt tauglicher Menschenschlag, dem man seine dumpfe asiatische Mentalität, die schließlich historisch verbürgt ist, nur schwer abgewöhnen kann. Auf ein Erdbeben reagieren sie "abergläubisch wie auf ein Zeichen des Himmels, daß über seinem (Gorbatschows) Werk kein Segen liege." (Spiegel) Perestroika und Glasnost waren schließlich nicht ihre Idee, sondern kamen auf Befehl von oben, während bei uns pausenlos die Arbeiter und Angestellten die Betriebe umgestalten und die Staatsbürger die luzideste Durchsichtigkeit aller politischen Entscheidungsprozesse fordern. Der Gorbatschow-Effekt II: Nachrüstung beim Feindbild Vierzig Jahre nach Kriegsende ist der Wehrgedanke dem westdeutschen Volk selbstverständlich und geläufig: Die Massenblätter bringen gelegentlich bunte Waffenschauen: Die Bundeswehr erfreut Kinder am "Tag der offenen Tür" mit zum Klettern freigegebenen Panzern; und die Erwachsenen diskutieren sachverständig mit, ob und wie viele Tiefflüge es braucht. Die Frage, ob's die Bundeswehr überhaupt braucht, kommt nicht vor, und wenn doch, dann ist das Wehrkraftzersetzung und fällt außerhalb unserer freiheitlich-demokratischen Grundordnung. Der durchschlagende Erfolg einer Lüge, man bräuchte unbedingt schimmernde Wehr in einem Land, wo einmal ziemlich das meiste zusammengebombt worden war, verdankte sich nicht zuletzt einer Propaganda, die im Nachkriegsdeutschland genauso inbrünstig geglaubt wurde wie vor 1945: Ein guter Deutscher hält alles aus, was ihm seine Führung beschert, und hat Angst nur vor einem, daß ihn der Russe überfällt! Nun hatten die Russen wirklich ganz andere Sorgen nach dem Besuch der Reichswehr in ihrem Lande, als die Rote Armee auf Gegenvisite loszuschicken. Dennoch wurde mit dem Argument, in Moskau dächte man letztlich nur ans Erobern, eine Bundeswehr mit NATO aus dem Boden gestampft. Und jedes neue Waffensystem, das die demokratische Wehrmacht sich zulegte, wurde mit der "Bedrohungslage" aus dem Osten begründet. Jetzt gibt es aber eine neue Führung im Kreml, die alles versucht, die Westpropaganda über die Angriffsgefahr aus dem Osten zu entkräften. Jüngster Schritt: Gorbatschows Ankündigung, glatte 500.000 Mann Rotarmisten nach Hause zu schicken. Konsequenz: "Seit dem Amtsantritt von Generalsekretär Michail Gorbatschow nimmt die Angst vor einer sowjetischen Bedrohung rapide ab." (Spiegel) Das gibt den Politikern zu denken. Sie befürchten Mißverständnisse beim einfachen Volk. Schließlich haben sie ihm all' die Jahre hindurch erzählt, jedes Schießgewehr, das sich die Bundeswehr zulegt, wäre bloß eine schwache Antwort auf überlegenes Gerät drüben. Da könnte es sein, meinen westliche Staatsmänner und besorgte Kommentatoren, daß die Leute nicht sofort und ohne weiteres verstehen, warum auf sowjetische Abrüstungsschritte der Westen unbedingt mit einer Fortsetzung seines Aufrüstungsprogramms antworten muß. Deshalb braucht das Volk Nachhilfeunterricht in Sachen Freiheit, Rüstung und Feind im Osten. Erstens ist die Wiederholung der Grundlektion fällig, die durch Gorbis Glasnost etwas an Anschaulichkeit verloren hat, weil ein derartiges Paradepferd westlicher Hetze über östliche Unfreiheit wie Sacharow inzwischen in den USA rumreist und bei seiner Rückkehr als Kandidat für einen Sowjet vorgeschlagen wird Ex-Verteidigungsminister Wörner stellt klar: "Die Sowjetunion ist eine Diktatur, die die Freiheit unterdrückt. Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika sind eine Demokratie, die ihren Menschen und Verbündeten Freiheit gewährt." (Rede vor der Gesellschaft für Wehrkunde) Dabei soll man natürlich nicht an die Neger in den USA, in Südafrika und anderswo denken, wo Amerika seinen Menschen und Verbündeten pausenlos die Freiheit schenkt, sondern daran, daß "wir" - Gorbatschow hin, Perestroika her - als deutsche Nation und als Freier Westen in nahezu allen denkbaren nationalen Fragen und internationalen Angelegenheiten mit der Sowjetunion ein Hühnchen zu rupfen haben: Von der Vorenthaltung Volksdeutscher über den Rechtsanspruch des Dritten-Reich-Nachfolgers BRD auf Land östlich von Oder und Neisse bis hin zum Grundgesetzpostulat einer Komplettierung der Nach-Nazi-Republik mittels Annexion der DDR - überall ist Moskau die Adresse und nirgends sehen "wir" da schon Land. Ferner behindert die Sowjetunion immer noch die weltweiten Friedensstiftungsbemühungen unseres Hauptverbündeten z.B. in Nicaragua. Also allenthalben muß damit gerechnet werden, und verantwortliche Staatsmänner tun es, daß der politische Wille von BRD und NATO auf Widerstand seitens der SU trifft. Davon sich beschränken lassen, heißt für freiheitliche Politiker sofort "nachgeben", und nachgeben, wenn es um die Sache der Freiheit geht, ist "Selbstunterwerfung". Die moderne Version des alten Kalter-Krieger-Spruchs lautet also: Gegen rot im Ernstfall auch tot! - und Wörner formuliert das so: "Wir werden nicht zulassen..., daß man nur die Gefahr der Selbstvernichtung sieht, nicht aber die Gefahr der Selbstunterwerfung... Wer die nukleare Verteidigung im nuklearen Zeitalter für ethisch nicht akzeptabel erklärt, verlangt nichts anderes als die Kapitulation der Friedfertigen vor dem Gewalttäter, der Freiheit vor der Unfreiheit, des Rechts vor dem Unrecht." Davon muß das Volk beständig in Kenntnis gesetzt werden. Vor allem die Jugend, die altersbedingt noch keine praktischen Erfahrungen in Sachen nationale Selbstbehauptung durch Mut zum Krieg sammeln konnte. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, daß die durch zwei Weltkriege im Volk verankerte Russenfurcht durch zu lange Friedenszeit und eine verbreitete Angst vor den Folgen eines III. Weltkriegs zu einer Aufweichung der klaren Feindbildlage führen könnte, die, um den Gorbatschow-Effekt verstärkt, versöhnlerische Tendenzen mit wehrkraftzersetzenden Folgen befürchten lassen: "Ihre (der jüngeren Generation) idealistischen Erwartungen an die Politik des Ausgleichs mit dem Osten entsprach dem Harmoniebedürfnis einer Generation, die es nicht gelernt hatte, auch in schwierigen Zeiten oder gar unter der Drohung des Krieges die nationale Unabhängigkeit und unsere menschenwürdige Lebensordnung zu behaupten ... unbewältigte Furcht ... Realitätsverweigerung und Realitätsverlust." Wörners Nachfolger im Amt, der Juraprofessor Scholz (CDU), ist sicherlich von Kohl auch deswegen ausgesucht worden, weil er akademisch gebildet dem Volk und seiner Jugend furchtlos wieder die Realitäten, wie die Bundesregierung sie zu sehen wünscht, beibiegen soll. Und Scholz, der praktisch etwas Pech gehabt hat, weil sich ausgerechnet in seiner Amtszeit unfreiwillige einseitige Abrüstungen bei der Luftwaffe häufen, beweist theoretisch, daß ein echtes Feindbild, das "die Bundeswehr in meinen Augen nie gehabt hat" (dies und das folgende auf dem wehrpolitischen Kongreß der CDU nach FR, 7.11.88), sich emanzipiert von den Taten des angeblichen Feindes und gerade dadurch an ihm als dem Feind nie irre werden kann: "Der sowjetische Staats- und Parteichef will die Sowjetunion zur vorherrschenden europäischen Macht werden lassen... Die Bedrohung aus dem Osten ist heute unverändert gegeben." Die schlichte Tatsache, daß die Sowjetunion als Supermacht in Europa auch erste und vorherrschende Macht auf dem Kontinent ist, denunziert Scholz als politisches Kampfprogramm Gorbatschows, wodurch aus der bloßen Existenz der UdSSR eine "unveränderte Bedrohung aus dem Osten" wird. Klar, daß diese "Bedrohung" ganz besonders die BRD angeht, die bekanntlich die vorherrschende Macht in Westeuropa ist und bezüglich Osteuropa ganz offen vorgetragene politische Ambitionen hegt. "Die historische Notwendigkeit des Sieges des Kommunismus über den Kapitalismus ist dort (in Moskau) immer noch gültiger Glaubenssatz der Ideologie." Scholz muß bei seinem Moskaubesuch schon sehr geflissentlich weggehört haben, denn gerade die Perestroika hat auf dem Felde realsozialistischer Theoriebildung sehr gründlich mit dem ohnehin nur noch als marxistisch-leninistischem Ladenhüter festgehaltenen Dogma vom historischen Endsieg über den Kapitalismus aufgeräumt. Gorbatschows Kommunisten wollen doch gerade von Marktwirtschaft, Demokratie und westlichem Know-how lernen und räumen ganz ehrlich gemeint ein, daß der Westen der Teil der Welt sei, wo's funktioniert, und der Osten das Reich der Mängel und Pannen. Statt dessen hört Scholz an anderer Stelle so genau hin, daß er in "Gorbatschows Idee vom ‚europäischen Haus', die auf den ersten Blick so verlockend und auch naheliegend klingen mag", schon wieder des Russen Drang nach "europäischer Vorherrschaft" entlarvt. Dafür "sollen Glasnost und Perestroika die Effizienz von Wirtschaft und Staatsapparat in der Sowjetunion steigern." Wenn nämlich ein russischer Chefkommunist von Osten aus bei den kapitalistischen Herrschaften Westeuropas für die Bildung einer Art Wohngemeinschaft wirbt, so verwandeln sich berufene Politiker in lauter fachkundige Architekten, die dem östlichen Antragsteller einen Bauplan für ein "gemeinsames Haus" Europa hinsemmeln, den er unmöglich akzeptieren kann. Womit sich wieder einmal erweist, daß Gorbatschow kein freundlich-friedlicher Architekt für eine friedlichere Welt, sondern der alte Iwan im Gucci-Anzug ist: So lange der nicht allen Familienmitgliedern freien Zugang in alle Gemächer gewährt und unseren Mietvertrag mit allen Klauseln akzeptiert, bleibt die Sowjetunion in Europa eine Art Hausbesetzer, der irgendwann einmal zwangsgeräumt werden muß. Deshalb erteilt Scholz: "einem Denken eine Absage, wonach im Zuge möglicher Abrüstung die Bundeswehr gleichsam überflüssig werden könnte. Es würde auch niemand für einen Verzicht auf die Polizei plädieren, wenn die Kriminalität im eigenen Lande sinke." Da steht das gute alte Feindbild vom "Reich des Bösen" wie eine Eins. Wobei bei den Sowjetkriminellen jetzt durch den Oberschlawiner Gorbatschow auch noch Irreführung, Betrug und arglistige Täuschung hinzukommen. Diese Verbrechen des Gorbatschow riefen auch den obersten Soldaten der BRD in die Bütt, der sich auf der Kommandeurstagung im Dezember letzten Jahres zu Äußerungen hinreißen ließ, die in der FR vom 13.12. zu folgender Schlagzeile führten: "Generalinspekteur warnt vor zu großer Friedfertigkeit." Etwa mehr Kriegslüsternheit gefragt? Auf jeden Fall warnt der Admiral das Volk davor, in Sachen Wachsamkeit und Verteidigungsbereitschaft lax zu werden. Der staatliche Wehrwille darf sich doch nicht von Lust und Laune der Bürger abhängig machen. "Den Bürgern muß klar sein, daß Streitkräfte immer noch das wichtigste Instrument der Sicherheitspolitik sind und unser Land vor Fremdbestimmung oder gar Erpressung von außen bewahren." Sein Dienstherr setzt das in Politik um, bei der es um die Möglichkeiten der BRD-Nation geht, auch außerhalb der Landesgrenzen mitzubestimmen und Druck zu machen gegen alles, was den Interessen des BRD-Imperialismus im Wege steht: "Die wirtschaftlich bedeutsame Bundesrepublik darf sich sicherheitspolitisch nicht länger verstecken. Wir sind jemand, der verstärkt Verantwortung übernehmen kann." (SZ, 24.10.88) Auf der gleichen Tagung griff der Vorsitzende des Bundestagsverteidigungsausschusses Alfred Biehle (CSU) den Tagesbefehl seines Ministers begeistert auf und wünschte sich "Mumm und Power beispielsweise für den Einsatz der Bundeswehr bei internationalen Friedensmissionen der Vereinten Nationen." (FR, 31.10.88) Damit, so Biehle, könnten auch die "Informationsmängel" durch die unmittelbare Anschauung ausgeglichen werden, die er "für die nachlassende Wehrbereitschaft" verantwortlich machte. Sein Gesinnungsgenosse, der württembergische Kultusminister Gerhard Mayer-Vorfelder, warnte auf dem nächsten Wehrkongreß knapp eine Woche später "vor den maßlosen Illusionen im Westen im Zusammenhang mit der sowjetischen Abrüstungs- und Entspannungspolitik". (FR, 7.11.88) Einem entsetzten Publikum berichtete Mayer-Vorfelder von eklatanten Fällen der Wehrkraftzersetzung: "Ein Pfarrer und Anhänger der sogenannten ‚sozialen Verteidigung' habe ihm erklärt, nach einer sowjetischen Invasion würde er den zuständigen sowjetischen Offizier zu sich nach Hause einladen und ihn davon überzeugen, daß er sich zu Unrecht in Deutschland aufhalte." Dagegen wurde auf der Tagung eine Verstärkung der "psychologischen Verteidigung" gefordert, die zweckmäßigerweise mit der militärischen Indoktrination der Schulkinder anfangen muß: "Scharf ging Mayer-Vorfelder mit Lehrern ins Gericht, die es im Unterricht an Informationen über den Grundgesetzauftrag zur Landesverteidigung fehlen ließen oder etwa Systemvergleiche zwischen DDR und Bundesrepublik anstellten, bei denen letztere etwa wegen Arbeitslosigkeit und hoher Mieten schlechter abschneide." Auch das eine Wirkung von Perestroika: Die alten Hämmer der Hetze gegens östliche Unrechtssystem lassen sich nicht mehr so ohne weiteres glaubhaft mit den Meldungen aus Moskau bebildern. Dafür tauchen sie jetzt als Forderungen für die Wehrertüchtigung in der BRD auf: uneingeschränkt positiv! Lehrer sollen Begeisterung fürs Kriegshandwerk vermitteln und Fakten untern Tisch fallen lassen, falls sie nicht mit der erwünschten Staatsdoktrin zusammenfallen. Glasnost im Osten wollen die Mayer-Vorfelders mit Gleichschaltung und Gesinnungsvorschriften kontern. Übereinstimmend mit Scholz vertrat der Schwabe die Auffassung, "laut Bundesverfassungsgericht habe sich jeder zur Bundeswehr zu bekennen." In Zeiten wie diesen, wo sich das NATO-Lager schwersten ideologischen Abrüstungs-"Angriffen" aus dem Reiche Gorbatschows ausgesetzt sieht, verlangt die Freiheitlich-demokratische Grundordnung vom Bürger um so mehr ideologische Linientreue. So hält der Bundeskriegsminsiter ebenfalls die Zeit für reif, mit gewissermaßen "defensiven" Ideologien über Aufgaben und Ziele einer demokratischen Wehrmacht aufzuräumen, denen zufolge "unsere Bundeswehr" sich als notwendiges Übel vorstellte, das unumgängliche Konsequenz einer von Osten ausgehenden "Bedrohungslage" sei: "Wer den Willen zur Landesverteidigung davon abhängig macht, ob und in welchem Umfang eine Bedrohung von außen tatsächlich gegeben ist, der stellt die eigene Souveränität in das Belieben anderer Mächte." (FR, 7.11.88) Daß die "Bedrohungslage", in der sich die BRD befindet, immer schon eine Bedrohungslüge gewesen ist, dessen rühmt sich der neue NATO-Generalsekretär ganz ungeniert, wenn er Perestroika und Glasnost als Erfolg des Westens ausgibt. Gorbatschow gibt es überhaupt nur deshalb, weil "wir" den Sowjets ganz schön Dampf gemacht haben mit der Androhung von Waffengewalt. Deshalb mußte der Feind anfangen, sein System in unserem Sinne zu verändern: "Viele vergessen, daß es ohne gesicherte Verteidigung und ohne ein erfolgreiches Bündnis kein Glasnost und keine Perestroika in der Sowjetunion gegeben hätte." (Wörner) Die "Bedrohungslage" ist also ausgezeichnet: Durch ihre Waffen hat die NATO geschafft, wozu Russen durch eigene Einsicht nie imstande gewesen wären, eine Veränderung im realen Sozialismus, die für den Westen insofern - und nur insofern - zu begrüßen ist, als sie auf Forderungen friedlich-freiwillig eingeht, für die die NATO ihre Waffenarsenale unterhält. Für die Truppenbetreuung bei den Zivilisten bleibt jetzt der politischen Führung die Aufgabe, Klarheit über die grundgesetzlich verbriefte Aufgabe der Waffengewalt im öffentlichen Außendienst zu stiften: "Schaden von der Bundesrepublik" fernhalten impliziert die Option für die Politik, jederzeit andere Mächte mit dem Schaden zu bedrohen, den "wir" ihnen zufügen könnten bzw. können: politisch, ökonomisch und, wenn's sein muß, militärisch. Deshalb braucht die Bundesrepublik eine starke Armee und ein zu allem fähiges und entschlossenes Bündnis. Und wenn Gorbatschow und seine Sowjetunion jetzt alle Anstrengungen unternehmen, keine Feinde des Westens mehr zu sein, geschweige denn gar "uns" militärisch zu "bedrohen", dann macht sich eine souveräne Großmacht davon nicht abhängig. Davon hat sich die BRD noch nie "abhängig" gemacht bei der (Wieder-)Aufrüstung, wenn auch die Story vom "aggressiven" Feind im Osten zur Bewußtseinsbildung bei der Bevölkerung gute Dienste leistete. Die politische Führung ist jetzt dabei, den Bürgern zu verklickern, daß Bundeswehr und NATO gerade in Zeiten ihr "Drohpotential" gen Osten verstärken müssen, wenn von daher lauter Meldungen über einseitige Zurücknahmen des Drohpotentials kommen.